heart_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Recrium
Recrium (Reck-Cree-Em) A planet of mortals rotating around the star known as Trril, the birth place of both gods and demon lords. Orbiting around Recrium is the moon of Slith (Land of demons lords) and the moon of Aiit (Land of gods). Aiit can be seen in the sky of Recrium during the day time, and Slith during the night. On the world of Recrium there are three major continents, Lo'sh, Ru, and Dace. There is a forth continent but little is known about it. It was named the Desolate and is damned by both the gods and demon lords for unknown reasons. The Trinity Lands The name of the combined continents Lo'sh, Ru, and Dace. Lo'sh (Low-Sh) The domain of Erii, though prior to the first Shower of Frost it was ruled by the demon Lord Rahlohah. It curves around Ru to the south and has a rather hot climate. Covered mostly by sand and scorched Earth, Lo'sh is naturally populated by only the toughest and most heat resistant of creatures. Some burrow beneath the sand, lying dormant in wait for prey to unknowingly wander by, others hunt the near endless expanse of sands for smaller creatures, those that feed on the intense heat and nutrients hidden deep in the sands themselves. Though much of Lo'sh is hardly habitable, there are plenty of humans who exist amongst this sandy wasteland. There are those who live on a constant supply from Un in order to harvest the mineral rich grounds of Lo'sh, these people mostly reside in the capital of Highlen to the farthest south of Lo'sh. Then others who gave themselves to Erii after the Rain of Frost and now live off her heat and sand like many other less intelligent creatures before them. Some would argue that after the change they were to be deemed as a different race, but they tend to consider themselves human. They are known as the Sashin, or more rudely deemed "sand-eaters", these people mostly reside in the capital of Sha'ui to the far east, and La'cun to the west. Highlenians These people were originally from the land of Ru, and set forth a few years after the Rain of Frost in order to discover what had come of their brethren of the south. What they found was sand, a vast plain of sand that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Very little of Ru was informed about the happenings in Lo'sh, so they were unaware of the fall of Ahlohrah and the creation of Erii and Iire. Nearly blind upon entry, they explored the wastes for any clues of what exactly had happened. What they found was the newly formed Sashin, who due to there more outlandish appearance immediately struck the people of Ru with fear. The people of Ru acted with hostility, attacking small towns and demanding to know what they had done with the people who once called Lo'sh home. The Sashin attempted to explain, but the people of Ru would not hear a word of it. This began what would be called the Fool's War, a ten year war which ending in the god of heat Erii awakening and intervening, taking away his warm embrace from Ru and nearly freezing the place over. Ru saw reason, and after much back and forth peace was made. Highlen was to be built as a embassy of friendship to the Sashin, though once only planned to be a small town, as they were building they realized how rich the ground was with expensive minerals, especially gold in which they were severely lacking in Ru. Highlen became a enormous city of industry, similarly shaped as the Capital of Ru though much smaller and more compact. Though peace had been made, the plenty of Highlenians still look down on their Sashin counterparts, and are rather hostile toward them. Sashin Once the people who inhabited Lo'sh in the time of growth, now the Sashin, who had pledged their lives to Erii in order to survive the harsh climate he brought upon them after the Rain of Frost. Much of the people were forced into this commitment, whether they be children obligated by their parents, or people with simply no where else to go. Those who wanted to stay and live normally in Lo'sh had to make a pact with the new god, so that he may allow them to survive the harsh climate he cursed Lo'sh with. He gave all who did not wish to participate one week to leave before all life on the land was to be turned. This was not nearly enough time for most who wished to leave, and they were caught in it as well. Some embraced the gods gift, thankful for the chance he was giving them so they could keep their country their own. Little did they know what Erii's gift entailed. The people of Lo'sh became much different versions of themselves, their skin cracked and hardened, their hair lost and forgotten, their eyes white and pupil-less. This happened to all who existed in the continent as it was covered in sand, and the hot air cascading upon the now dry land. Erii built cities for them of sandstone, and made creatures to replace that once was. When all was said and done Erii rested, slumbering in an unknown temple, tired after his work. Many chose to live in the two cities he had created for them, others refused and built their own towns in disdain for the god. They lived for a few years, orienting with their new bodies and landscape. All seemed to be going well until the people from Ru landed on their shores. They took one look at the Sashin's new forms and attacked, assuming them to be some sort of monsters. Once the main capitals caught word of incursion, and reacted in kind. This began a series of back and forth that spanned ten full years until Erii was awoken, and was agitated by what had happened in his absence. The Sashin pleaded to him for assistance, though they were quite easily holding their own ground. Erii assisted them, cutting off his heat for the land of Ru that kept the place in balance. Quickly a peace was made, and Highlen was built. Most of the Sashin despise those of Highlen, and are very vocal about it in their own cities, though not much in Highlen. Ru '' A land shaped into a perfect circle with eight pointed islands surrounding it, Ru was made by the gods after the devastation of the Shattering. No god or demon has domain over this land, it is an area left by the gods and completely ruled by mortals unless wished otherwise. There are plenty of major cities that dot the land and its surrounding islands, but the one that stands out most is Ru, commonly referred to as the Capital to avoid confusion. The powers of both Erii and Iire mingle on this continent and create the perfect climate for the growth of the most common food sources and other plant life. Given this the above land of Ru is covered by farmland and large cities, there is very little wild and untouched areas to this land unlike Lo'sh and Dace. ''Dace The domain of Iire, though prior to the first Shower of Frost it was ruled by the demon Lord Ahlohrah. It curves around Un to the north and has a rather cold climate. The Desolate -To be added- Aiit (Eye-it) -To be added- Inhabitants -To be added- Gods -To be added- Ions -To be added- Creatures -To be added- Geography -To be added- Places of Interest -To be added- Slith -To be added- Inhabitants -To be added- Demon Lords -To be added- Shells -To be added- Creatures -To be added- Geography -To be added- Places of Interest -To be added- Tril -To be added- What is Known -To be added- Myths -To be added- Major Events The Shattering -To be added- The Forming -To be added- The Cease -To be added- Rain of Frost -To be added-